


Nada tiene sentido

by ladycrazy13



Category: Yuri!!! on Ice (Anime)
Genre: Drama & Romance, Español | Spanish, Fluff and Hurt/Comfort, Happy Ending, M/M, Yuri On Ice Español, alternative universe
Language: Español
Status: Completed
Published: 2020-01-02
Updated: 2020-01-02
Packaged: 2021-02-27 05:00:58
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 1,464
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/22091470
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/ladycrazy13/pseuds/ladycrazy13
Summary: De cuando Yuuri cree que su relación no tiene sentido y Otabek se percata que nada en el mundo lo tiene.
Relationships: Otabek Altin/Katsuki Yuuri
Kudos: 9





	Nada tiene sentido

**Author's Note:**

> ➣Publicado originalmente en Wattpad (como todos mis trabajos).

Otabek no estaba seguro de qué hora era, ni siquiera le había dado un sorbo al café que sostenía en su mano derecha y por supuesto, no estaba seguro de qué acababa de presenciar.

Un desvelado Yuuri, con ojos rojizos y bolsas negras debajo de sus ojos, estaba parado en el umbral de la puerta, había murmurado algo y se había ido a pasos acelerados, no fue consciente de la escena hasta que el ruido de la tostadora lo sacó de su trance.

Caminó lento y pausado hasta el electrodoméstico dejando la taza de café en algún mueble que se encontró a mitad del recorrido, aún sin entender qué había pasado, tomó el pan tostado con sus manos, el ardor provocado por la temperatura de este lo hicieron caer en cuenta de que Yuuri Katsuki acababa de terminar su relación.

_—Lo nuestro no tiene sentido, será mejor que terminemos con esto._

Otabek era, sin duda, un cretino con efecto retardado, hasta ese punto se daba cuenta que todo había terminado y se sintió más miserable al percatarse que ni siquiera sabía la razón.

¿Su relación no tenía sentido?

Hasta ese punto dejó el pan tostado sobre un plato, se recargó en la encimera y observó su roja e hinchada palma, si había algo que no tenía sentido era justamente eso.

_«¿Quién sigue sosteniendo algo caliente por más de cinco segundos?»_

Alzó la vista como si apenas estuviera al tanto del contexto y salió corriendo del departamento con la intención de alcanzar a Yuuri.

Claro que su relación no tenía sentido pero, ¿acaso había algo en el universo que lo tuviera?

Sin duda Yuuri había caído ante la presión social, todas esas miradas acusadoras cuestionando su relación como si de la teoría de la relatividad se tratara. Amigos, fans, la prensa e incluso sus familias se cuestionaban si eso que había entre ellos tenía sentido alguno.

Cuando Otabek salió del complejo de departamentos, su pantufla se atoró con lo que sea que fuera una cosa pegajosa que estaba en el piso provocando que la perdiera, esa era otra de las cosas que no tenían sentido.

_«Un tipo en pijama, sin una pantufla corriendo por la avenida, claro, eso tiene mucho más sentido que lo nuestro»._

Nadie conocía la magia que había entre ellos, porque sí, Otabek consideraba eso como magia. Magia que no había surgido entre ellos al instante, eso sería un completo cliché, su relación se había construido con tiempo, constancia y por su puesto, paciencia.

Lo decían seguido, tenían una vida por delante para disfrutar del otro, no era necesario apresurar o saltarse pasos. Eso aplicaba, incluso, cuando hacían el amor. Todo el acto en sí era una danza seductora, tranquila y pausada donde disfrutaban el toque, los besos, la respiración y las caricias del otro.

Si, había muchas cosas que no tenían sentido en su relación. Las veces en las que caminaban tomados de la mano por la playa sin dedicarse palabra o mirada alguna. Cuando Yuuri caía ante la presión y Otabek sólo era capaz de sentarse junto a él, colocar uno de sus auriculares en el oído del chico y escuchar decenas de veces la lista de reproducción que el mismo Otabek tenía preparada para esas ocasiones. Iniciaban escuchando _Run Boy Run_ , pasando por _Hall of fame_ y terminando con _The Nights_ de _Avicii_.

O cuando Otabek y Yuuri comenzaron a ser pareja, el kazajo le pedía permiso para darle abrazos y besos, realmente quería que Yuuri se acostumbrara a su cercanía y perdiera la vergüenza.

La lista seguía y seguía, decenas de cosas que no tenían sentido para el resto pero para ellos si.

Otabek se detuvo de golpe, no tenía sentido que siguiera corriendo como loco, no lo tenía porque Yuuri seguramente ya se había ido.

* * *

Yuuri sonrió al ver la frase que estaba en su galleta de la suerte, no tenía sentido alguno que esa frase apareciese ante él _justo_ en ese momento. 

Justo cuando estaba a punto de tomar su vuelo de regreso a Japón, fue entonces cuando se dio cuenta de que nada tenía sentido.

No tenía nada de sentido que, en primer lugar, se hubiera mudado a Kazajistán sólo para estar más cerca de Otabek. No tenía sentido que gracias a decenas de encuentros casuales, salidas con amigos, competencias y citas pasaron de ser desconocidos a dos seres que se complementaban a la perfección.

Lo cual, era otra cosa con menos sentido. Con tan poco sentido como la vez que se subió por primera vez a la motocicleta de Otabek, la adrenalina no era lo suyo y, cuando el recorrido concluyó, había terminado completamente pálido y a punto de devolver el almuerzo.

O las veces que Otabek lo acompañaba a correr por las mañanas y sólo hacían eso, correr. Realmente podían pasar el día entero sin dirigirse palabra y no sentirse incómodos por ello.

Yuuri sonrió nuevamente y observó a sus espaldas, deseaba que Otabek apareciera ahí impidiendo su partida. Soltó una carcajada, eso tenía menos sentido. Sólo en las películas puedes saltarte los filtros de seguridad de los aeropuertos, sólo en las películas aquella persona a la que has dañado te busca.

Realmente no _quería_ eso pero _creía_ que era lo mejor para Otabek, no quería hundirlo en el mismo océano en el que él ya estaba ahogado. Tenía la esperanza de que encontrara a alguien que lo complementara, alguien sin inseguridades, con fortaleza.

Las personas decían eso, que Otabek necesitaba a alguien más, a alguien mejor. Lo cual, si lo piensas bien, tampoco tiene sentido.

_«Nada en esta vida tiene sentido»._

Yuuri dio un pequeño brinco al escuchar que era momento de abordar su vuelo, observó un poco más a la multitud con maletas en mano y suspiró. Lo que estaba haciendo era un caótico y sin sentido error, estaba huyendo de todo y en específico de Otabek.

No estaba seguro si podía dejar todo lo que tenía con él atrás, aceptaba que estaba cansado de que constantemente le cuestionaran si su relación con Otabek tenía propósito. Tanto se lo preguntaban que llegó a sugestionarse y creerles, tanto que olvidó por un segundo la felicidad que le invadía al estar cerca del kazajo. No tenía sentido que lo hubiese olvidado y se sentía miserable por ello.

Si nada tenía sentido entonces él sería el principal mesías que pregonaría dicho pensamiento.

Tomó su maleta de mano y caminó hacia la salida, no tomaría su vuelo, iría por Otabek, lo encontraría y después...

—¡Yuuri!

Frente a él, con un boleto de avión en mano, se encontraba Otabek. Su cabello estaba húmedo y olía a colonia para afeitar. _Menta y eucalipto_ , pensó Yuuri al instante.

Si había algo que no tenía sentido era justamente esa escena, Otabek con la intención de abordar el mismo vuelo que él para no dejarlo ir de su vida.

Yuuri enfocó su visión en sus zapatos, no tenía sentido, la diferencia de edades, sus estaturas, su forma de ver la vida, el modo en que pasaban su tiempo libre. Otabek era dueño de su ser mientras que él era una persona insegura.

Alzó de nueva cuenta la vista quedando completamente cautivado por la mirada del moreno y recordó, recordó su primera cita. Un completo fiasco pero al final de la noche Otabek le había regalado esa mirada y Yuuri había caído completamente rendido ante él. No fue hasta tres meses después que se dieron su primer beso.

_«Todo a su debido tiempo»._

—Yo...yo no quiero _ver_ si lo nuestro funciona...—musitó sintiéndose en el escenario de su caótica primera cita.—...quiero _hacer_ que lo nuestro funcione.

Otabek sonrió al escucharlo, lo había repetido tal cual se lo dijo la primera vez, en su primera cita de la cual no se sentía muy orgulloso.

No, hasta ese momento.

—¿Puedo tomar tu mano?—preguntó recordando la sonrisa que Yuuri le había regalado aquella vez.

Yuuri asintió sonriendo como sólo él sabía sonreír, de una forma única, brillante y angelical.

Lentamente se acercó sin apartar la vista de los ojos de Yuuri, tomó con delicadeza su suave mano y con cuidado entrelazo sus dedos con los suyos. Sus manos parecían haber sido esculpidas con la única intensión de que encajasen al momento de juntarse.

Yuuri cerró los ojos y suspiró, Otabek sonrió y besó la comisura de sus labios. Al separarse ambos sonrieron.

No importaba lo que los demás pensaran, ni la propia lógica, para ellos su relación tenía sentido.

Antes de abordar Yuuri le mostró a Otabek la frase que le había salido en la galleta de la suerte, Otabek al verla asintió y sujetó con mayor firmeza su mano. 

No se atrevería a soltarla de nuevo.

_«Las cosas más grandes y hermosas de la vida crecen despacio y en silencio»._


End file.
